A Set of Odd One-Shots!
by Animaddie
Summary: These are mainly going to be Bleach (Ichiruki mostly, but possibly other pairings too! :D) One-shots so please take a cheeky peek!


**Hey guys! I've been thinking of doing a drabble/one-shot collation for a while, and just thought what the hell and decided to make one, so here it is! **

**I Hope You enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Instrument

"Ichigo!"

He quipped his head to the exhuberant voice on his right. He blinked twice; Rukia had burst through his bedroom door, grinning like an idiot, with a box almost the size of her strapped to her back, crashing into practically everything

"I decided to learn a musical instrument!"

Ichigo could only stare, eyes stuck wide as his pen dropped

Rukia raised an eyebrow and waddled towards him, the weight of whatever instrument on her back weighing her down significantly.

She still managed to land a kick in his face though

"Oi, fool, say something" She frowned, her arms crossed over her chest as she leant into him, a cheek puffed out slightly. Ichigo rubbed his nose and replied

"What instrument is it?" he grunted, frowning into his hand. Rukia grinned, glad he was taking some form of interest, and she unclipped the straps from her front and gently lifted it to the ground. Ichigo fought to keep a straight face, the box was about three inches shorter than her, and took all her effort to carefully lift it down to the floor.

"Correction, is it an instrument you should even be playing?" Ichigo smirked, earning him a floppy-book to the face. It slipped off into his hands and he read the front

"Oochi-sensei said I'd be brilliant for it" She scowled, folding her arms again. The Image of Rukia stood there trying to play it plagued his mind. It didn't bode well for his safety if he laughed out loud though

"Oochi-sensei is a known mad-woman"

"I find her very good, actually"

"Only because she doesn't question it when chappy starts drawing on the floor"

"An excellent teacher in my opinion"

Ichigo sighed and placed his chin on his hand

"If you were that bothered about learning an instrument, why didn't you ask me? I could have taught you" he said, looking directly into her eyes. Rukia felt somewhat taken aback, her arms unfolding slightly

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd want to"

"Hell to that, I'll always have time for you"

That made Rukia outright blush, flustered she tried to come up with an excuse

"ka-well-spf-I didn't know what you could play" That was most certainly a lie; she'd more than often sit outside the music room door to hear him play, not that he knew.

"Guitar, Piano, Cello"

"Well I fancied something different"

"And this was what came to mind? Not even something, I dunno, a bit more you-size, like a violin?"

"Oi!" She kicked him in the face

"I resent that! Just because I'm of a smaller stature than most-

"You're four foot eleven."

The daggers Ichigo received from that were almost worth it. Almost.

"_As I was saying_. Just because I'm of a smaller stature than most, doesn't mean I can't play any instrument I wanted to"

"I admire your determination, but are you sure you're even going to be able to hold it up, never mind play it?"

Ichigo visibly jumped back at the glare he got from his most dear Shinigami-'friend' at that point. Calmly picking up her book from his lap, she hoisted the box back onto her shoulder, nearly round-a-bout swinging it into his face as she did, and walked to the door, with one last glance at Ichigo (he swore he saw the devil shine through her eyes at that moment) she slammed the door behind her, knocking it off it's hinges, and carried on into the girls room.

Ichigo soon began to regret asking her that.

2 Months later, School concert

The students began to filter onto the stage, Inoue taking up her stand at the front, the three back-up voices (Tatsuki, Chizuru and Rangiku – They'd roped in some of the Shinigami, somehow) standing behind and to her left. The rest of the band filtered in behind her, Renji taking up the main drumkit, Chad taking the cello, Ishida and Keigo taking up the trumpets, two of their other classmates taking up the trombones, two others taking up the violins, the Bass guitar being taken up by Hisagi and the electric by mizuiro, Ichigo and Rukia came in last, him taking up the seat at the piano and Rukia standing next to Ishida and Keigo.

The audience tittered, the students had been allowed to dress in their own clothes (on the condition they must be smart) and Ichigo had decided to don a suit and tails (just because he had the excuse to flip them over the back of the piano seat). The rest of the female student body seemed to appreciate this.

Flicking his eyes over to Rukia he grinned as she chattered to Ishida and keigo, before the lights dimmed, and the audience quieted. This was Ichigo's and the trumpets queue, he nodded to Ishida and keigo, who nodded back, licking their lips and bringing the mouthpieces to them. He then turned to Inoue, who was waiting for his queue, and nodded, she nodded back and they both turned, him to the keys and her to the audience.

She smiled once, and Ichigo touched the keys. Sighing once, he began, the trumpets and the girls following directly on suit

'_I tell myself, you don't mean a thing . . .'_

Ichigo grinned again, sparing himself a moment to flick his eyes to Rukia.

Stood there, in a small purple skater dress and white cardigan, her usual flick of hair pinned back, she stood, her face crumpled in severe concentration, her eyes nearly crossing as her cheeks puffed in time with the drums. Ichigo fought back a laugh as he turned back to the keys.

'_The Tuba, Rukia. You just would . . ._ '

* * *

It's probably one of the more random stories I had in my mind. I just remember having a dream yesterday of Rukia playing either the Cello or the Violin (well, I dreamt I was playing the violin in a massive concert - even though I still couldn't play at the time - last night, and i'm pretty sure Ichigo and Rukia were in it xD

Let me know what you think!

OH and the song they were playing is:** Paloma faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This **I wrote the story in mind of this song, and then thought Inoue would be perfect to sing it xD But seriously, check the song out, the whole thing is absolutely amazing - Singing AND Music wise :D


End file.
